Contrastes
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sirius sabe que no es igual a su hermano. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black." Basado en el universo de Mala sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Mini resumen:** Para los que no leyeron Mala sangre, sólo hace falta saber que Sirius fue criado por los Malfoy y se vuelve hermano adoptivo de Draco.

**Disclaimer:** HP es de la señora J.K.

* * *

**Sirius**_  
_

_Dime algo nuevo_

* * *

El grito decepcionado de toda la casa llenó sus oídos cuando el equipo contrario logró alcanzar la snitch. Sirius fulminó con la mirada al responsable por un largo, antes de volverse a la figura verde de su hermano haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sirius sabía que había jugado bien, había visto que se esforzaba y aun así...

—No puedo creerlo —dijo—. Lo voy a matar. Avisa al Ministerio, no me importa, lo voy a matar.

—No todo está perdido —repuso Blaise con la calma de siempre—. Si en el próximo partido les ganamos por 70 puntos seguiremos en el juego.

Sirius miró a la multitud a sus espaldas.

—Yo diría que eres el único que piensa eso ahora —comentó.

Las muestras de descontento no fueron modestas ni ahorrativas al abandonar el campo. Nadie sentía el menor deseo de seguir escuchando las celebraciones de sus competidores. Sirius se despidió en el pasillo y tomó el camino contrario a los Ravenclaw, en dirección a los vestuarios de los Slytherin.  
Cuando se acercó algunos miembros del equipo ya estaban saliendo con las escobas al hombro. No vio a Draco entre ninguno de ellos. El último en salir, Flint, le dirigió una mueca irritada antes de marcharse.

Sirius entró y vio que, en efecto, todos se habían ido. El único que quedaba era su hermano, sentado contra la pared en un banco, agarrando la escoba contra sí.

—Lárgate —le masculló entre dientes, clavándole la mirada.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. ¿Y se creía que le iba a hacer caso? Se sentó al lado suyo. Draco no movió un dedo para impedírselo. Joder, estaba completamente abatido, incluso para insultarle. Esperaba picarle, tomarle el pelo, echar pestes contra el otro equipo. No eso.

—Flint dice que aumentará las prácticas —dijo Draco pasado un rato, mirando al frente—. Dice que ha sido muy blando con nosotros y ahora se va a poner serio.

—¿Y antes qué era, una fiesta? —preguntó, recordando cada entrenamiento. Todos acababan sin aliento y apestando a sudor. Para colmo, nunca parecía que el cazador estuviera satisfecho. Sirius a veces tenía ganas de arrojarle algo desde las gradas—. Está loco. Jugaron bien pero esos otros... tuvieron suerte solamente. Ya lo harán mejor la próxima.

—Díselo a él —resopló Draco, levantándose.

Comenzó a cambiarse la ropa. Parecía haber decidido que podía lamentarse ya en otra parte. Sirius sabía lo pésimo perdedor que era. De niños ni siquiera manejaba bien que le ganara en juegos de mesa o carreras con escobas. Se encerraba en su cuarto, enfurruñado con él hasta que sencillamente se le olvidaba. Y nunca se le olvidaba pronto.

—Ya les darás una paliza la próxima —le animó su hermano, haciendo girar la escoba en su mano—. Y sino, ten el consuelo de saber que la paliza te la daré yo.

Draco resopló. Sirius agarró el mango en ademán amenazante.

—¿Te piensas que bromeo? Te perseguiré por el campo con dos bates hasta hacerte pasar por los aros. Pansy deberá buscarse a un nuevo amorcito. Tal vez podría decirle que yo estoy disponible.

—Antes se buscaría a Nott antes que a ti —le replicó Draco, acabando con los zapatos.

Se dirigió a la puerta. Algo tarde Sirius se percató de que esperaba que le llevara la escoba. Lo hizo, sólo para poder hacerle una zancadilla. El rubio no se dio de cara contra el suelo por poco. En cambio se irguió torpemente y le dirigió una mirada asesina, ruborizado.

—Bien, así me gusta —dijo el mayor, entregándole su carga—. Das menos pena de esa manera. Míralos así a la siguiente y los tendrás en el bolsa —Le dio un golpe al hombro, dejándolo anonadado. Draco no sabía que lo había aprendido viendo a unos chicos muggles y jamás lo haría—. Relájate, todos saben que lo harás mejor para la próxima.

—¿Entonces todo fue mi error? —dijo Draco, uniendo las cejas. Sirius no supo entender a tiempo que había metido la pata—. Vaya, gracias, Sirius. No era suficiente con que Flint amenazara con sacarme del equipo. Un conocedor experto como tú debía avalar su opinión. Ahora no me cabrá la menor duda.

—Oye, no dijiste nada de eso —protestó Sirius.

—¿Es que tenía que hacerlo? —Draco volvió a resoplar y le dio la espalda—. Sólo déjame en paz.

Sirius no lo hizo. Corrió de nuevo a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, no sin esperarse un empujón que al final no se dio. Draco sólo giró los ojos, como si ya se hubiera resignado a esa molestia.

—Flint es un imbécil.

Draco suspiró.

—Dime algo nuevo.

* * *

_Emociones restantes: lealtad, ilusión._

_¿Comentarios?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius**

_¿No recuerdas?_

* * *

La noche había empezado con él prácticamente arrastrando a Draco a la ciudad, para festejar ser prefecto, y ahora lo veía bailar en la pista de baile junto a una muchacha muggle de cabello estrafalario. Hubo reparos reparos, por supuesto, pero bastó asegurarle que sus padres nunca se enterarían para que al menos se dejara conducir. Encontrar ese club de entrada gratuita fue pura suerte

Descubrir el olor del alcohol en cada bebida que repartían fue el segundo de la noche. Al principio ninguno de los dos entendió lo que era hasta que a Draco le dio por una risa idiota al segundo vaso. Desde entonces, mientras nadie hiciera nada remotamente gracioso, su hermano era un muchacho feliz. Sirius, por su parte, no notaba ninguna diferencia.

La música retumbaba en sus cabezas. Las luces apuntando a todas le daban un aire casi surrealista al lugar.

—¡Ven, viejo! —le dijo la muchacha (Sandra, se dijo después), arrastrándolo.

Draco le sonrió de medio lado mientras Sandra ponía a Sirius frente a sí. Ella le hizo mover los brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo hasta que éste entendió que deseaba que cogiera el ritmo. Sirius la complació, dejando caer su mano en la cadera descubierta. Draco los miró a ambos, emitió una risa e hizo otro tanto siguiendo a la chica.

—¡Siempre he querido estar entre dos chicos! —dijo Sandra, riéndose.

Su aliento le recordó a las bebidas que tomaban. Sirius, por sobre su coronilla, miró a su hermano encogerse de hombros. Parecía no saber muy bien qué sucedía pero que todo lo encontraba divertido. Sandra giró y echó los brazos al cuello del rubio. Sirius notó que restregaba su parte posterior contra el frente de sus pantalones. Le siguió el juego. Ya había visto a otras chicas. Se suponía que pretendían follar, ¿no? Sólo de pensar en la cara que pondrían sus padres si los vieran... Casi hacía que la risa se le subiera también.

Draco asintió contra la sien de Sandra. Ella se volteó y le habló de nuevo.

—Reté a Dylan a hacer una cosita. ¿No te molesta?

—¿Quién? —preguntó y recordó que ese era el nombre con que lo había presentado. Ahí eran primos. No sabía de quién fue la idea—. Vale. No hay problema.

Sandra sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado. Sirius no vio a Draco adelantarse hasta que sintió su mano en la nuca y cómo lo atraía a su rostro. El beso fue sorpresivo, con el sabor inmediato de las bebidas en la lengua. A su lado Sandra sacó ese aparato (¿celular, no?) y una lucecita blanca parpadear arriba.

—¡Otro, otro! —pidió ella.

Sirius pensó que esa lucecita se parecía muchísimo a la cámara de aquel cabeza de chorlito que vivía siguiendo a Potter. A lo mejor estaba tomando nuevas fotos con esa cosa. ¿Por qué más estaría tan contenta, sin perder de vista a la pantalla del aparato? Bueno, si ella quería algo de recuerdo, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un buen espectáculo. Agarró a Draco de la nuca también y abrió la boca. Le impulsaba el paroxismo de alegría al que estaba llegando la muchacha. La respiración sobre su labio era cálida. Después, sencillamente acabó. Draco se volvió a Sandra con expresión petulante.

—¿Contenta? Te toca.

Sirius iba a exagerar un puchero decepcionado cuando fue besado por la chica. Ella sostuvo el celular en alto, encegueciéndolo con el parpadeo de luz. No duró tanto como el otro. La muchacha debía tener más experiencia y se movía mejor, pero Sirius comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Ella se fue con un grupo de amigos a otro club. Intentaron incluirlos, pero Sirius negó por ambos. Draco ya había vomitado una vez en el callejón y él mismo no creía estar demasiado lejos de imitarlo. Tenía que ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Apenas los perdieron, ambos se dirigieron a una esquina solitaria. Llamaron a Kreacher para que los llevara de vuelta.

Y eso fue todo por esa noche.

Despertaron a la mañana. Sirius nunca había tenido a tantos trolls dando golpes en su cabeza.

—Te culpo por esto —masculló Draco, saliendo de la cama para ir al baño.

Escuchó el ruido del agua correr, sin querer moverse. Luego el rubio salió, un poco más compuesto. Apenas le salió un susurro al ordenarle a un elfo una poción para calmarse. Se dirigió a pasos penosos de vuelta a la cama.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Sirius, apenas irguiéndose—. Escuché que luego de una borrachera se te olvida todo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas eso? —repuso Draco, gruñendo.

—¿Te duele?

—No, tengo un relajante masaje en proceso, obviamente.

—Jódete.

—Tú igual.

Sirius se levantó. Apenas.

—¿Te acuerdas o no?

—Algo. Nada más.

Un momento de silencio.

—Besas terrible —le dijo Sirius.

Draco recuperó más color al caer en cuenta.

—Quisieras.

Sirius le sostuvo el rostro. Draco luchó pero cualquier movimiento brusco les movía el cerebro, así que tuvo unos segundos de libertad. Era mejor que anoche. Encogió los hombros.

—Nah.

Fue al baño. Necesitaba lavarse también.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Emoción restante: lealtad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius**

_Familia_

* * *

Desde la mañana hasta noche, Draco era la primera y última cara que veía. Fue el primer chico con el que entró en contacto y con quien se peleó a los golpes. La presencia que lo regañaba con la misma frecuencia con que se escapaba de noche para acompañarlo en uno de sus viajes nocturnos. Era su hermano.

¿No debería ser suficiente?

—¡Vuélvelo a decir, imbécil! ¡Te reto!

Su padre acababa de ir a prisión. Ya sólo faltaban tres días para que acabaran las clases. La noticia se había dado a conocer por el profeta esa mañana y para el almuerzo no existía una sola persona en el colegio que no lo supiera. Todo el día los había oído murmurar, había visto sus dedos apuntarles, sus ojos juzgando. Como si tuvieran la más mínima idea de algo. No podía aguantarlo.

—¿¡Pero qué cree que está haciendo, señor Malfoy! ¡Suelte a ese estudiante ahora mismo!

—Por supuesto, profesora. Sólo déjeme acabar con él.

—¡He dicho que ahora mismo! ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Y si no quiere que sean veinte, suéltelo!

Pensó con amargura que sólo a él le podía tocar la jefa de los cabezas de chorlito justo en ese momento. Si hubiera sido el profesor Snape hasta quizá lo habría entendido. Pero no siendo así, no tuvo más opción que soltar al idiota aquel de Ravenclaw. Tendría que quedarse con la imagen de su nariz sangrante y su expresión de miedo cuando hizo ademán de ir tras él. Por lo menos eso le divirtió.

Los últimos tres días los pasaría en castigo. No le importó. Casi lo prefería. Al menos así no tendría que soportarlos. Lo único que le aguó de verdad el humor fue que le dijeran que iban a enviarle una lechuza a madre para informarle. Ahí fue como si le cayera el alma a los pies. No había pensado en molestarla cuando fue a por ese inútil. Y eso sí le importaba.

—No sé cómo eres tan tonto para meterte en esos líos —le reprochó Draco en plena cena, mientras leía la carta de madre que acababa de pasarle—. ¿No te parece que nuestro nombre ya tiene suficiente publicidad?

—Se lo tenía merecido —acotó, ceñudo—. Tú no estuviste ahí. Si lo hubieras oído yo habría tenido que agarrarte a ti.

Sirius estaba seguro, porque aquel idiota no se contentó con decir lo tonto que era su padre por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácil. No, también tuvo que decir lo podrida que estaba toda la familia Malfoy, desde la raíz, desde siempre. Y que si no le creían, nada más había que contemplar al par de pretenciosos que a saber por qué permitían rondar a sus anchas por el colegio. Sobretodo al rubio, ese que se creía mejor a todo el mundo nada más porque su familia tenía dinero. Bueno, faltaba ver qué tan superior se sentiría ahora.

—¡Muy gracioso, Fibert! ¡No sabía que tenías tanto sentido del humor! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo repites una vez más, así nos reímos todos juntos?

La manera en que chilló al caer al suelo de un puñetazo. Los amigos, muy listos, escaparon. Podría haberlos acabado sin problemas a los tres, claro que sí. Sólo por eso no importaba la carta de mamá, diciéndole que aprendiera a escoger sus batallas, o las palabras que se gastaba Draco por haberse ganado un castigo para final de clases. Él sabía que no podía haberlo hecho de otra manera, con sangre fría y esas cosas que de todas formas siempre le faltaba.

Después de todo, él también era un Malfoy. Con eso se daba por satisfecho.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_

_Así que aquí terminamos con Sirius. Haré otro fic de la misma línea con Draco de protagonista. A mí me gustaría hacerlas a las seis viñetas en uno sólo fic (de hecho, así lo arreglaré en slasheaven), pero las reglas del reto dicen que tienen que ir separados y quedará resignarse._


End file.
